


fallen down and getting up

by lesbiantoddhoward



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i'm here to provide lesbian content while maintaining a fever LOL, still tho SPOILERS so don't read unless u don't care/have already finished chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantoddhoward/pseuds/lesbiantoddhoward
Summary: "Nice." A simple word, but hearing it attributed to Susie? Well, it meant the world to Noelle.(rated teen for language, that's all! :) )





	1. nice

Noelle never thought the word “nice” could qualify as a glowing endorsement. But coming from the tight-lipped Kris, “nice” meant far, far more than just nice. Right? They had lived near each other for all their lives and Noelle couldn’t recall many times the human called things simply nice. Sure, things were “cool” or “fun,” but they weren’t “nice.” So for Susie to be described so simply had to mean _something_! Unless this was another one of Kris’ pranks? But no, they sounded earnest.

And so when her mom finally got home to let her in (after a brief scolding for losing her house key again), Noelle was practically on cloud nine. In all honesty she wasn’t sure what drew her towards the class rebel, but here she was. Her admittedly illogical but nevertheless real crush consuming every one of her waking thoughts. Berdly and hers project would just have to wait it seemed! More pressing matters were to be attended to! Like, how to talk to girls! Or, how to get a girl to notice you! Really, just about anything related to girls was more important, but especially anything about Susie as a girl, specifically. There was just something about her; how tough she was, how strong she was, how she didn’t let anyone push her around. Something that made Noelle’s heart flutter whenever she saw her.

Still, just because Kris said she was nice didn’t mean that Susie was into girls, let alone Noelle specifically. But maybe her dad was right? Maybe she should try just, y’know, talking to her? It was risky, of course, because what if Susie didn’t like her back, or god forbid, wasn’t nice? But the possibility of their relationship blooming and blossoming brought forth such feeling within the young monster that she had to at least try. Even if things went badly, she knew her breathing techniques as well as she possibly could; anxiety be damned, this was going to happen! She could do this, and with the dance looming just days away there was no time like the present! Or, the near-present anyways. Considering it was just about midnight, Noelle forced herself to calm down and prepare for bed.

And then promptly spent the next hour and a half looking up tutorials online on how to ask a girl out.

 

* * *

 

Tomorrow came quickly, and despite her late night Noelle sprung out of bed eager to both talk to and ask out Susie. Preparing her daily breakfast of toast and orange juice, Noelle pondered the possibilities of what was to come.

She really, _really_ hoped Susie was nice.

Arriving at school, she quickly took her typical seat at the front of the classroom. As usual, the room was empty; Noelle was the first to arrive. Laying in wait like some sort of hunter who hunted animals but by hunting she meant dating, and by animals she meant really pretty butch girls, and the point of this metaphor has kind of been lost, oh well. Chewing over her own metaphor, Noelle hardly noticed that Susie and Kris entered the classroom together. This would be unusual enough by itself, but considering that the duo were early? Well, that was practically unheard of--the two would perhaps prefer to sleep in than be prompt.

Susie raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Kris, mumbling something to the human. They took two seats at the back of the class, continuing their hushed whispers to one another. As unusual as this situation was, Noelle assumed this would have to do. Abruptly, she forced herself to stand, moving one hoof in front of the other with far more confidence and bravado than she actually possessed. Breathe in, breathe out; she could do this! This was happening! As the monster of her affections grew closer and closer, Noelle’s face was practically burning with a mixture of embarrassment, anticipation, and anxiety.

“H-hi! Susie! Um, you’re early today, huh?” Noelle said, laughing to no one in particular, rocking back and forth slightly on her heels.

“Yeah?” Susie replied. Meanwhile, Kris very obviously ran across the room and tossed the single piece of chalk in the room on the floor, smashing it to pieces. They shot back a grin and a thumbs up to Susie who bore a wide, sharp grin in reply. “You didn’t see that, ok, uh….Nora?”

“Uhm, it’s Noelle.”

“Right. Don’t be a snitch. Or else.” Susie said, eliciting a somewhat disapproving look from Kris. “Or else, I’ll, uh….nah, I’ve got nothing Kris. Sorry.”

Laughing again, Noelle blushed. “Ha! That’s, uh, funny. You’re funny, Susie! I like that?” She said, an unsure inflection betraying her attempts at smoothness.

“Thanks?”

“Speaking of things I like, um--”

Just then, Ms. Alphys walked in, destroying whatever meager resolve Noelle had to pop the question. Well, not _that_ question per se, but a question all the same! Hunching over, Noelle sighed. There goes that plan, huh?

Alphys then noticed the pile of chalk dust on the floor. “U-uhm, did any of you smash the chalk?”  
Sighing, she pulled out the dustpan she kept specifically for cleaning up smashed chalk dust. “Could you three go to the supply closet and get some more? Please come back this time. Please.”

Kris grinned an incredibly wide smile, out of character for them. Still, they motioned for the two girls to follow behind them, leaving Alphys to clean up. As soon as they were out of the classroom, Susie ran up to Kris and began whispering something to the human, gesturing wildly. It was then Noelle’s mind began catastrophizing: oh god, Kris said they were nice, what if they’re dating Susie???? That’s not fair! They didn’t even talk to Susie before yesterday! Now they’re going to get married and it’ll be super awkward because--

_Whack_

Noelle walked straight into Susie’s back, not noticing that, oh hey, the group had reached their destination. Turning back, Susie’s yellow eyes were barely visible through her bangs, but one thing was clear. Judging by her snarl, she was less than happy to have been Noelle’s airbag. On the other hand, a combination of emotions raced through Noelle’s mind. From: _Ohmygod we TOUCHED her_ , to: _So this is how I die!_

Luckily, Kris tugged on Susie’s jacket, reminding her of what they had come to do. Susie groaned, and pointed at Noelle. “Stay here,” she growled. The two went into the closet, leaving Noelle alone.

Obviously, this was a bad thing. There was no way Noelle could let them hug or make out or whatever it was couples did in closets! She’d just have to face her fears and proclaim her love! Or something. This was going to happen! She would do this! A brief hesitation conquered, she opened the door and stepped in.

Immediately, the door slammed shut behind her. From the brief second of light that illuminated the room, Noelle saw Kris and Susie _weren’t_ making out. They were just….sitting there. In the dark. In fact, it was really, really dark. Like pitch black, impossible-to-see-your-hand dark. Embarrassed, Noelle buried her face in her hooves. “Sorry! I thought you were--”

Just as suddenly as the door closed itself, a loud click echoed throughout the surprisingly large supply closet. The floor itself seemed to begin to shake, the room collapsing in on itself much like a black hole from science class. And then the floor gave way, Noelle screaming as she fell into the unknown.


	2. piece of cake

At some point--Noelle herself isn’t quite sure when--her screaming faded into silence, as she passed out. Coming to, she awoke, oddly enough, in a twin-sized orange bed. Dazed, her confusion only grew as she became more cognizant, remembering what had happened prior to the falling. Was this where Susie and Kris had vanished to yesterday? What day was it? And, oh god, was she missing class? Before she could devote time to panicking on that front, however, another pressing question bore into her mind; what _was_ she wearing? 

It certainly wasn’t her typical green and red sweater, although in color it did bear a certain resemblance. The dress was two distinct parts, the top being a soft, forest green velvet button-up with white fluff on the cuffs, and the bottom a flowing maroon skirt. Simple black flats supported her feet, but stranger was her now light pink tinted hair, capped off by a red hairband holding her long hair in place. Finally, a ribbon choker complete with a golden bell was tied around her neck. How exactly falling through the floor of a school supply closet lead her to this situation seemed...unclear, to say the least.

Rising out of bed, Noelle took a better look at the room around her. It was incredibly neat, the closet filled with green robes and similarly green hats. In a corner was a collection of various toys, craft supplies, and books. Investigating the fun corner, she found a laptop open to a doll repair tutorial video, a “survival of the dark world” manual, and various printed guides on making friends. Other than that the room was strangely empty, lacking any sort of posters or decorations, with the exception of one photo pinned next to the bed. Noelle recognized two of the people in it instantly--Kris and Susie, albeit dressed just as strangely as Noelle was--but the other two, a black figure in a green costume and a shorter chubby white one draped in blue, remained a mystery. The faint smell of baking sweets drifted in, and her growling stomach reminded her that she should probably see about eating soon. Somewhat drowsily, Noelle pushed the door to the hallway open.

And came face-to-back with Susie’s, well, back.

Before Noelle even had time to react, the very same short white figure from the photo poked his hooded head out from behind Susie and smiled wildly. “Hello lightner!!!!!” he cried, catching Susie’s attention, “You’re awake! And not dead! That’s great.”

Susie grinned (at her! Noelle could feel her heart swoon), “Heh, yeah, it’s probably good you made it. I’d hate to be on the mayor’s shitlist.” Suddenly, Susie’s face grew more serious. “I don’t know why a nerd like you thought it’d be a good idea to try to join us, though. Seriously. That was stupid.”

Blushing, Noelle stumbled over her words. “Well, y’know, uh, it’s just….yeah.” 

“..... Right. Look, ordinarily I’d rip your face off, but I’m tryin’ to be good. So I won’t.” Susie said. “That’s nice of me, right Lancer?”

“Yes!”

“See? I’m nice. Now let’s go downstairs to see the others.”

Noelle gulped. There was that word again! 'Nice,' this, 'nice,' that. “You’re more than nice!” she blurted out, immediately regretting it.”I mean, uh you’re, tough. And cool. And stuff.” She practically whispered the last part. Internally groaning, Noelle bemoaned herself for being so careless with her words.

Pausing, Susie stood still for a moment. “Thanks? I guess. Yeah that’s what you’re s’posed to say I think. I could still kick your ass though.”

On the way to wherever-they-were-going, the small one Susie called Lancer chatted up a storm. He and Noelle had a rather awkward talk about dads, and how some dads are cool and others need to go to jail, like Lancer’s first dad. Noelle’s dad was judged by Lancer to fit into the “cool” category, which she appreciated.

Rather suddenly, Susie stopped. “We’re here,” she said, swinging the doors open to a giant kitchen, the walls lined with stoves and ovens. Smack dab in the middle stood an oddly blue Kris and the green cloaked figure from the photo. Kris, noticing their arrival, pointed over at the door. The stranger did a little hop and rushed over to the newcomers, leaving Kris to tend to the baked goods.

“Hello! Welcome to my home!” He said, giving a little bow, “I hope you’re not too tired! Susie said she had to carry you here, so I thought you would like to be in a bed. I hope it was comfortable” Pausing, he continued. “Oh, and my name is Ralsei! Kris told me you’re Noelle, right?”

Silently nodding, Noelle felt as she was about to faint. Susie carried her? And she wasn’t even awake for it!? This was overwhelming enough without her feelings butting in! “It’s nice to meet you, um, Ralsei. And thanks for the room.”

“Of course!” He responded gleefully, “I hope we can be friends!” His face crumpled up into an admittedly adorable little smile. “You’re probably really confused, so I’ll let Susie explain everything to you, okay? Kris and I have to finish our cake! I hope you’ll forgive us; I didn’t expect you to wake up so quickly.”

At this, Lancer butted in. “Oh yes!!!!! I hope you two have fun talking!” He winked after every other word, which was impressive considering his hood covered his eyes. “I will help these guys make the best cake ever!” Oddly, he also winked after every other word in that sentence, too. It seemed he did not know what was going on.

“Fine,” Susie mumbled, “I didn’t wanna bake a stupid cake anyways. C’mon, nerd. I’ll show you around or somethin’.” She walked out the door, leaving it swinging behind her.

If anything else happened today, Noelle was almost certain she’d explode. Now she was being handed alone time with Susie on a silver platter? She wasn’t sure things could get any better! Or worse, maybe, depending on how her anxiety interpreted it. Turning to follow her crush, she glanced back briefly to find Kris, Ralsei, and Lancer all shooting her a supportive thumbs up.

Noelle was pretty sure her face matched her nose in that moment. Weakly, she smiled back at them, and practically sprinted out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being (slightly) shorter this time! next chapter is probably gonna be longer tho. i was thinking about merging them but didn't wanna make anyone wait that long, plus it would've been pretty long lmao.
> 
> also thank you all so much for the kudos and kind comments <3
> 
> also also expect a little bit more from ralsei and lancer in the coming chapters! they're not the main focus at all (and i can't write them super confidently) but i love them too much not to include them lmao
> 
> again, if u wanna follow my blogs they are  
> https://lesbianskyrim.tumblr.com/  
> and  
> https://ellierune.tumblr.com/


	3. still nice

Learning that an entire “dark world” existed within your school’s supply closet was strange enough, but learning that your neighbor and crush were part of an ancient prophecy to save the world? That was…..well, Noelle didn’t really have the words for it. Wild, for starters.

Susie, as usual, seemed to take the whole thing pretty casually. Another one of her great qualities, in Noelle’s eyes. The ability to take something so dire so casually? If it had been Noelle in this situation, she was pretty sure she’d have just had another anxiety attack. Not that she was faring much better in her quest to woo Susie, anyways. At least she was finally calling her Noelle? Baby steps, right?

And so, the two girls sat side by side outside of Ralsei’s castle. It was...nice. To be able to speak so comfortably and freely with Susie. Just to spend any time with her at all, really! They had gotten to discussing Susie’s newfound friends, Noelle wanting to know more about them.

“Anyways, that’s Lancer for you. He’s just a kid, but he’s cool. I dunno, I’m kinda new to this giving compliments thing.” Susie started, laying on the ground, one leg propped against her knee. “It’s hard….I’m, ugh, I hate saying this, not good at it. But don’t tell anyone I said that, got it? Or--”

“You’ll kick my ass?”

“Yeah.”

Noelle giggled. Susie was…..softer than she expected. Not in a bad way! She just seemed so tough and distant from the outside! It was something Noelle had admired about the other monster, but found herself now resenting the idea of being so…..detached. 

“I think you’re, uh, pretty good at it. I mean! You’re good at a lot of things.” Noelle said, tapping her fingers against Susie’s head. Her hair was soft; she obviously took good care of it. She wasn’t sure if she was surprised or had expected this.

“You’re weird, y’know that?” Susie chuckled, “I always thought you were one of the ones who’d be too afraid to sit next to me, let alone fucking rub your fingers through my hair.”

Quickly, Noelle pulled her hand away, her cheeks aflame. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to I just--”

Sitting up, Susie turned to face her. “Man, you worry a lot. I didn’t threaten you, did I? It wasn’t bad. Just weird. Calm down.”

Breaking into a fit of nervous giggles, Noelle collapsed onto the ground. Why had she even been afraid of doing this? Just….talking. It was simple. It was, well, nice.

“I’m just surprised that weasel-faced boyfriend of yours lets you do that type of shit, though. He seems like a controlling ass.” Susie said, turning away.

Oh no. Nonononono. No. This couldn’t stand. Susie thought she was into guys AND not single? “W-what?! Boyfriend? Who? I don’t even--”

“That smug bird guy. Uh...Ben? Bernie? I dunno.”

_Berdly_. Of course it would be him! “N-no! Not at all! I, uh, barely even like him as a friend, honestly.” She paused, “He’s just….all I’ve got, really. And I don’t know how to tell him off sometimes.” 

This time, Susie laughed. “So you’re a doormat?”

“Y-yeah. Kinda, I guess.”

Again, Susie laughed her strong, short laugh. “Alright then.” The two sat in silence for a bit, staring off into the dark sky (or, was it just a really tall cave ceiling? Noelle wasn’t sure), before Susie spoke up again. “If you’re such a doormat, why’d you follow us into that closet? I don’t get it. None of the other losers in class would’ve disobeyed me.”

“Oh! U-uhm….” Noelle started, picking at the blue grass next to her. “I sorta thought you and Kris were like….um….”

“‘Like….um….’ what?”

“Making out.” Noelle burst out, a weight lifting from her chest. “N-not that I’d have anything against that! Kris is, uh, a good person, but school policy, and stuff.” She said, shooting an unconvincing grin and half-hearted chuckle.

Susie’s laugh this time was loud and dominating, and Noelle was pretty sure the others in the kitchen could easily hear it. After a few seconds, her laughter died down, and she wiped the tears out of her eyes. “You’re joking right? Me and Kris? That little creep? I only found out they were cool, like, yesterday. Why the hell would I want anything like that with them? C’mon, tell me the real reason.” The frightened look on Noelle’s face revealed all Susie needed to know. “Ah, shit, you were serious? No way, man. They’re fine and all, but like, not like that.”

Internally, a second weight lift from Noelle’s mind. At least that possibility was thoroughly ruled out! Seizing the moment, Noelle took her chance. “Oh! That’s, uhm, good. I mean, not that you’re single, not that there’s anything wrong with being single I mean, I’m single too, just that, uhm, what I’m trying to say is--”

Groaning, Susie rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything, however, Lancer slammed the large castle doors open. “I have good news!” He proclaimed, “The cake! Is! READY!”

Immediately, Susie was on her feet, recomposed. “Sick. Let’s go eat. I’m starved.” Holding a hand out for Noelle, she flashed a full smile, helping her to her feet. 

Noelle’s heart fluttered in her chest, savouring the hand contact. “T-thanks!” She exclaimed with a bit too much excitement. Following behind Lancer and Susie, Noelle took the moment to give herself a mini pep talk. If only her dad knew what she was up to today! Actually talking to Susie! He’d be so proud. Of course, Noelle realized, it was incredibly lame to be thinking of her dad to psych herself up, but hey, whatcha gonna do? This was it--she was finally going to actually say it! This was it--she was finally going to actually say it! It had taken her all day and multiple attempts, but the clock finally read Susie o’clock! “Hey, uhm, wait,” she squeaked, “Susie?”

“What?”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

3.

2.

1.

“Wouldyougotothedancewithme?” Noelle blurted out, her face aflame. She nervously bit her tongue, her hands playing with a strand of hair.

“....What?” Susie said, her face wearing a mix of shocked and confused.

“Uhm, the dance. Like the school dance. As um, my date. Or, if you’d rather, just as my friend. If that’s better for you.” 

Lancer let out a long “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” as he finally realized what Ralsei and Kris had been trying to tell him. “She _liked_ you, Susie! Good luck! I don’t know how to deal with those emotions yet!!!!” He cried, running down the hall into the dining room. He then immediately poked his head head around the corner, watching intently.

Susie stood dumbfounded in the hallway, a slight blush creeping onto her snout. “You, uh, actually wanna like….go on a date? And stuff? Shit dude, what the fuck? With me?” she said, attempting to and failing to create a coherent sentence.

“Y-yeah! I mean you’re super cool and tough and pretty, and I found out today you’re actually, um, really nice, too, but I mean Kris told me that earlier and that’s why I wanted to talk to you today. So, yeah, I really want to, uh, date you. Or go on a date. With you.” Noelle rushed out.

Suddenly, Susie’s ax swung down on a nearby support column, crumbling it into pieces. “FUCK.” She yelled, turning away from Noelle. Her breathing ran heavy as she leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to face the quaking Noelle. “I, uh….don’t….know how to deal with this.”

Ohhhh no. Oh, this was bad. Rejection city: population Noelle! Thoughts raced through her head, each more dire than the last, teardrops welling up in her eyes, and her legs this close to giving out. She had to do something to save face, to throw Susie a shovel to dig herself out of this Noelle-made hole. Putting on a fake smile, she all too cheerfully said, “That’s okay! Uhm, we can just pretend thi--”

“I wasn’t fuckin’ finished.”

“Oh.” How could this _possibly_ get any worse?

“I was gonna say you’re cool. I mean, you’re not, you’re a massive goddamn nerd. But it’s….not irritating. I like it. I guess.” Susie said, rubbing the back of her neck, an ever-so-faint speckling of pink evident on her snout.

Was this real? Noelle subtly pinched herself, just to make sure. Re-grounded in reality, her face lit up like, well, a Christmas tree. “Oh my god, really?!” she squealed, rushing over towards the taller monster. “Do you really wanna go to the dance with me?!” Looking up at Susie, her eyes twinkled with a hopeful glimmer.

“Don’t make me take it back,” Susie mumbled, crossing her arms and hoping her bangs were sufficient enough to hide her growing blush. 

Before Noelle could emphatically over-apologise, Lancer melodramatically cleared his throat from down the hall, “Ahem!!!! The cake is getting cold!!!”

To herself, Noelle wondered why the cake’s temperature mattered. Still, cake _did_ sound nice, and so the two girls headed towards the dining room, pausing only for a moment when Susie fell back to grab Noelle’s hand. Both of their blushes were apparent for all to see when they entered the dining room, confetti raining down on them. Looking up, they saw Kris on a ladder, smirking as they rained down the paper shreds.

“Surprise!” Cried Ralsei, his cloak coated with batter in some places. “I hope you don’t mind, but Kris told us that you were asking about Susie and we kind of put two and two together! So, uhm, we kinda tricked you into hanging out.” The small goat boy grinned as he told them this, pride flowing from his stance. “I hope that was okay!”

“You....did alright.” Susie mumbled.

“Thank you, Susie!” Ralsei said, beaming. “As for the cake, I hope everyone here likes vanilla! We ran out of chocolate after making the frosting….Also, Kris ate a lot of it. But that’s okay! They were hungry.”

With that, Ralsei passed a slice to each monster (and Kris) around the table. They chatted amongst themselves, Noelle clinging a bit closer to Susie than before. Discussions drifted from school, to what the light world was like, to what Ralsei did in his time alone. Hours passed, the crew eventually tiring themselves out from ravenous appetite and equally sensational conversation. Eventually, however, it became time to leave. As Lancer led the group through the dark world--with the exception of a maze, where Susie took the lead--Noelle let her mind wander through the events of today.

It had been….atypical, to put it in the least amount of words possible. But abnormal didn’t imply bad! Hell, Noelle had finally confessed! And it had actually gone well! She wasn’t quite sure how’d she explain the dark world thing to her dad, but he’d be proud nonetheless. Hopefully mom would like Susie, despite her reputation. But, Noelle thought, she was getting ahead of herself. In all honesty, there was one word she’d use to describe today.

Things were, well, nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! i hope y'all enjoyed this story. if u wanted to see more interaction between noelle and the rest of the dark world do i have some good news for you though! i'm planning on writing a semi-sequel to this story with the gang hanging out in the dark world, going on adventures and stuff. there will be an epilogue chapter coming up soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow! it'll flesh out susie and noelle's relationship some more, and what other lightners think of it!


End file.
